1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heat exchanger, and more particularly to a parallel flow heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in order to avoid an adverse effect caused by bending on the heat exchanging performance, a variety of measures are taken at a bending region of a heat exchanger bent and molded along a header, such as a micro-channel heat exchanger. For example, the bending region is not provided with a flat pipe and a fin, but a baffle plate for covering, or the bending region is provided with flat pipes, between which a profile is disposed for supporting and connection, or in the bending region, only one side of the fin is welded to the flat pipe.
However, there are still some problems in the above measures. The heat exchanger using the baffle plate in the bending region has neither a supporting structure nor a heat exchanging fin in the bending region when bent, such that the heat exchanger has a poor structure stability, and the heat exchanging performance thereof is decreased; disposing the profile between the flat pipes for supporting and connection increases a wind resistance, and the number of the fins for heat exchanging is reduced, thus affecting an overall heat exchanging performance of the product; welding only one side of the fin to the flat pipe causes a part of the flat pipes within the bending region cannot effectively use the fins for heat exchanging, and this part of the flat pipes can neither get support in strength nor get protection in corrosion from the fins, because this part of the flat pipes are not connected with the fins, thus reducing a life of the heat exchanger; in addition, reducing a width of the fin within the bending region leads to a split at a bent outer side of the fin and a large compression deformation at a bent inner side of the fin.